geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures of MYCUN/Credits
Here are the credits for Adventures of MYCUN. Opening Titles ADVENTURES OF MYCUN Starring Elijah Wood Anne Hathaway (Seasons 1–5) Selena Gomez (Season 6-present) Toby Kebbell Steve Carell Kodi Smit-McPhee Andy Serkis and Pierre Coffin Created by Gabriel Garcia and Taylor Grodin Based on the Characters Created by Gabriel Garcia Inspired by the Crossover Team of "MinionsYesCarrieUnderwoodNo" Series Produced by Gabriel Garcia Series Directed by Mike Moon Adam Katz Steve Samono Terry Ward Closing Titles Main Crew Executive Producers Gabriel Garcia Taylor Grodin Adam Katz Starring Elijah Wood Anne Hathaway (Seasons 1–5) Selena Gomez (Season 6-present) Toby Kebbell Steve Carell Kodi Smit-McPhee Andy Serkis and Pierre Coffin Guest Starring guest star here Special Appearances by guest star here Also Starring Evan Sabara (Seasons 1-5) Ryan Potter (Season 6-present) Moisés Arias Dakota Fanning Jodelle Ferland Associate Producer Michael Wildshill Story Editor James Sharp Music by Adam Berry Additional Music by Kevin MacLeod Casting by Debra Zane Editor Adam Katz Script Supervisor Peter Webber Dialogue Conform Bobby Mackston Production Coordinator Duncan Reid Writers' Assistants Michael Lisbe Eric Rogers Assistants to the Producers N. Vyolet Diaz Michael Nobori Norman Williams Jacqueline Atkins Deanna MacLellan Jesse D. Miller Executive Consultant Brad Bird Art Director Gabriel Garcia Designer Steve Samono Supervising Producer Duncan Reid Animation Producer Claire Ruid CG Line Producer Dean Hoff Production Manager Terry Ward CG Production Managers Mark Cox Lisa Tong Technical Manager Eric Swanborg Senior Production Coordinator Larry Dick Production Coordinators Brian Koch Terry Ward CG Senior Production Coordinator Megan Brown CG Production Coordinators Ken Boyer Paul O'Grady Jake Miller Script Coordinator Sam Lynch Senior Production Assistant Jim Moody CG Senior Production Assistant Michael Miller Production Assistant Robert Wicks CG Production Assistants Adam Carpenter Hank Correll Allie Davis Sal Lopez Animation Director Mikko Salovaara Storyboard Designer Robert Stainton Storyboard Artists Yarrow Cheney Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Steve Moore Frans Vischer Ant Ward Storyboard Revisionists Dave Spencer Sachi Kobayashi Storyboard Clean-up Liang Xiang Animatic Supervisor Steve Downs Animatic Assembly Supervisor Andy Tauke Animatic Assembly Artist Gabriel Garcia Animatic Assembly Assistants Casey Alexander Aaron Alexovich Dale A. Smith Jung-A Yoo Animatic After Effects Artist Adam Katz Animatic Artist James Sharp Animatic Editors Ellery Van Dooyeweert Hong Dao Lee Design Supervisor Rod Rodger Character Designers Carter Goodrich Laura L. Corsiglia Eric Guillon Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Prop Designer Aldina Dias Color Stylists Anne Gordon Mike Perry Jason Thompson Background Layout Designers Elsa Garagarza Maurice Morgan Lead Background Layout Artist Leasa Epps-Eisele Background Layout Artists Gerald Rey Sam Ho Javier Pineda Ian Wilcox Larry Miravalles John Liu Brent M. Bowen Background Painters Bill Dely Bryan Evans Nitrogen Studios Crew (Seasons 1-4) CG Animation Production by Nitrogen Studios CG Producer Nicole Stinn CG Line Producer Cheryl Smith CG Supervisor Jonathan Sibayan CG Production Manager Arlyn Bantog Animation Supervisor Jeff Bailey Animation Producer Kevin Gamble Animation Director Greg Tiernan Layout Supervisor Jordan Vanderzalm Design Supervisor Ken Irving Environment Supervisor Ryan Kuba Compositing Supervisor Jean-Paul Ledoux Texturing Supervisor Kevin Phibbs Pipeline Supervisor Rachit Singh Lighting Supervisor Laura Stevens Editor Kevin Pavlovic Assistant Editor Ellery Van Dooyeweert Storyboard Artist Patricia Atchison Designer Jesse Winchester Modelers Vladimir Haintz Harley Munsie Chris Patrick Character Model Sheet Artists Stefano Ciriello Aaron Hempler Lead Texture Artist Grace Verhagen Texture Artist Shaun Middleton Layout Artists Daniel Laczkowski Kirs Pestano Rigging Lead Jason Robinson Rigging Artist Marc English Animation Leads Mike Linton Kristy Osten Darren Schmidtz Animators Aaron Davis Mike Friesen Alex Gatsis Laura Gorrie Michael Hovan Jeff Merkel Melanie Morrison Ryan O'Reilly Crystal Sing Akali Singh Vince Smith Keith Wilson Environment Artists Rita Lin Corey Philippides Curtis Poirier Shot Preparation Lead Robert Yeh Shot Preparation Artist Danny Lu Visual Effects Supervisor Colin Jenken Visual Effects Lead Giai Jeff Wong Visual Effects Artists Aiden Blake Robert Christie Rex Lai CG Lighting and Compositing Leads Kenny Chang Megan Lewis Leeann McFadyen CG Lighting and Compositing Artists Felix Betschart John Davis Roman Escobar Scott MacKay Paula Requa Douglas Smith Jen Smith Render Wranglers Michael Fielder Dallas Mecham Grace Schoorl Connor Vernon Story Coordinator Heather Renney Asset Coordinator Leia Briscoe Animation Coordinator Danica Tsang Compositing Coordinator Stacy Thompson Pipeline Support Maximilian Lundberg Information Technology Manager Lorne Jee Production Assistant Sara Martin Arc Productions Crew (Seasons 5-9) CG Animation Production by Arc Productions Producer Jennifer Hill Executive Producers Stephen Gallop Kallan Kagan CG Supervisor Evgeny Berbasov Editors Gavin Ebedes Adam Garner Assistant Editor Michele Klaponski Art Director Boris Andreev Storyboard Supervisor Steve Daye Storyboard Artists Myke Bakich Ian Cherry Trevor Hierons Visual Development & Design Andy Ng Elva Wang Matte Painters Alexandra Kavalova Peter Lee Modeling & Rigging Lead Ian Kim Modeling & Rigging Artists Max Brown Sarah Jargstorf Christoph Schoch Celso Teixeira Lead Texture Artist Julio Del Hierro Texture Artists Alexi Chabane Irwin Gamalinda Hong-Mao (Jeff) Lin Kelvin Tam Layout Lead Mike Helmer Layout Artists Joshua Fraiman Andrew Smith Michelle Tang Cat Wideman Final Layout Lead Piero D'Aloisio Final Layout Artists Leo Li Shaun O'Reilly Ferryanto Tantono Yingjie Zhan Animation Director Patrice Berube Lead Animator Dianna Basso Animators Jenna Byun Dennis Michael Chan Terry Dankowych Beatrice Imrie Winona Janega Jubey Jose Druv Joshi Subhankar Sen Ki Eun Suh Daniel Theriault Brad Willis Joe Yeh Jessica Zanetti Environment Artists Michael Bahadoor Phil Bredehoeft Christopher Derewianko Simeon Anthony Remedios Visual Effects Supervisor Warren Lawtey Visual Effects Lead Tyson Groth Visual Effects Artists Dean Blaser Michael Sun Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Steven Mark Chen Lighting & Compositing Lead Simon Fung Key Lighting Artist Sean Montgomery Lighting & Compositing Artists Gal Anafi Comyar Aghdam Rob Dale Ruby Lee Kevin McBride Zebulon Pike Amal Marie Samuel Balaji Santhanam Felipe Siem Joseph Soloway Daniel St-Amant Pipeline Supervisor Robert Pringle Pipeline Technical Directors Nicholas Anderson Kym Watts Rendering Supervisor Sean Macrate Render Wranglers Jeff Klug Victoria Mothersill David Sushi Software Developers Matt Collie Juhyun Daniel Lee Production Software Development Christopher Crocetti Avi Katz Production Engineers Nicholas Anderson James Deschenes Nevil Sidhwa Systems Architect John Hickson Production Technology Lead Simon Chang Production Technology Support Mark Ryan RJ Zhou Vice President of Technology Rob Burton Vice President of Infrastructure & Training Terry Dale Production Manager Sarah Williams Assistant Production Manager Tracy Blagdon Production Coordinator Meg Dryden Post Production Supervisor Alan Kennedy Post Production Assistant Ryan Quaglia Production Finance Manager Senthuran Thayalan Production Accountant Daniel Carter Splash Entertainment Crew (Season 10-present) CG Animation Pre-Production by Splash Entertainment Producers Mike Young Liz Young Character Designers Chad Frye Eunji Lee Roess Layout Designer Ron Pagenkopp Prop Designers Rochelle Perry Sunny Tellone Lip Assignment Scott M. Martin CFO/COO/Executive Vice President Steve Rosen Business Affairs Director Mary Parkinson Production Accountant Heidi Vu Assistant to the Producers Kelly Kidwell Technology Director Patrick Coy Blur Studio Crew (Season 10-present) CG Animation Production by Blur Studio Creative Director Tim Miller Computer Graphics Producer Sherry Wallace Storyboard Artists Leo Santos Paul Taylor Concept Art Sean McNally Chuck Wojtkiewicz Visual Development Artists Catherine Deeter Len Smith Layout Artists Jean-Dominique Fievet Jeff Fowler David Nibbelin Leo Santos Paul Taylor CG Animation Producers Jennifer Miller Al Shier Sequence Animation Leads Bryan Hillestad Makoto Koyama Derron Ross Leo Santos Technical Animation Lead Jon Jordan Character Animators Wim Bien Ricardo Biriba Luc DeJardin Jean-Dominique Fievet Jeff Fowler Craig Gilmore Bryan Hillestad Keith Lango Ben Loggins Remi McGill Cemre Ozkurt Ruel Pascual Samir Patel Derron Ross Davy Sabbe George Schermer Peter Smith Jason Taylor Dave Vallone Jeff Wilson Onur Yeldan Facial Animator Makoto Koyama Background Character Animator Asler Lavina Modelers Ricardo Biriba Corey Butler Irfan Celik Sze Chan Jangwoo Choi Sebastien Chort Zack Cork Jerome Denjean Sam Gebhardt Willi Hammes Tim Jones Brook Kievit Asier Lavina Alexandre Litchinko Kevin Margo Barrett Meeker David Menkes Sid Moye Tuan Ngo Cemre Ozkurt Laurent Pierlot Aaron Powell Nathan Reidt Dan Rice Seung Youb Shin Juan Solis Sung-Wook Su Tim Wallace Dave Wilson Morph Target Lead Sze Chan Morph Targeting Irfan Celik Jangwoo Choi Zack Cork Sam Gebhardt Brook Kievit Barrett Meeker Tuan Ngo Cemre Ozkurt Aaron Powell Nathan Reidt Seung Youb Shin Sung-Wook Su Texturing and Shading Adel Benabdallah Scene Assembly Supervisor Aaron Powell Scene Assembly Leads Dan Rice David Stinnett Scene Assembly Sebastien Chort Sequence Lighting Lead Dan Rice Lighting Artists Heikki Anttila Ricardo Biriba Jangwoo Choi Zack Cork Tom Dillon Juan Granju Tim Jones Dan Knight Makoto Koyama Brian Kulig Asier Lavina Alexandre Litchinko Remi McGill Barrett Meeker David Menkes Sid Moye Tuan Ngo Todd Perry Laurent Pierlot Aaron Powell Derron Ross Seung Youb Shin Sung-Wook Su Tim Wallace August Wartenberg Dave Wilson Lead Compositor Gareth Parr Compositors Tim Bird Steve Cokonis Tara DeMarco Tim Jones Brian Kulig Ben Loggins Peter Smith Margolit Steiner Shane Zinkhon Visual Effects Supervisors Kathy Siegel David Stinnett Visual Effects Producer Arielle Davis Visual Effects Executive Producer Al Shier Visual Effects Animators Allan McKay Kirby Miller Danial Perez Ferreira Todd Perry August Wartenberg Rigging Leads Sze Chan Paul Hormis Jon Jordan Rigging Artists John Bunt Jangwoo Choi Brook Klevit Remi McGill Barrett Meeker Tuan Ngo Seung Youb Shin Sung-Wook Su Cloth Simulation Paul Hormis Asier Lavina Sung-Wook Su Matte Painting Lead Jaime Jasso Matte Painter Corey Butler Paint and Roto Lead Tom Dillon Paint and Rotoscope John Bunt Corey Butler August Wartenberg Rendering and Stereography Adel Benabdallah Damien Peinoit Animation TD Jon Jordan Lighting TD Todd Perry Production Coordinators Mandy Sekelsky Debbie Yu Production Assistant Amanda Powell System Administrators Matt Newell Daemeon Nicoladu Duane Powell Barry Robison Programmers Paul Huang Dave Humpherys Pipeline Engineer Diego Garcia Huerta Pipeline Manager Tom Dillon Information Technology Dave Humpherys Matt Newell Daemeon Nicoladu Duane Powell Barry Robison Executive in Charge of Production Tim Miller Secondary Crew Post Production Director Jason Stiff Post Production Producer Rick Polizzi Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Assistant Richard K. Chung Post Production Managers Michael G. Mahan Benjamin J. Reesing Assistant Post Production Manager Peter Measroch Post Production Coordinator Alexander Duke Additional Post Production Services Kimberly Bowman Jonathan Hylander Dennis Grey C.J. Kinyon Theo Hermann Amy K. Wu Kim Kaplan Ryan Samyal Presented in Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Caleb Elbourn Al Nelson Gary Rydstrom Ethan Van der Ryn Matthew Wood Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designers Ben Burtt Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Caleb Elbourn Tom Johnson Brian Koch James Sharp Assistant Sound Designer Tom Myers Digital Audio Transferring Marco Alicea Al Nelson Online Editors James Sharp Robert Stainton Foley Editor Frank Rinella Foley Artists Emily Adams Ibáñez Velázquez Gómez Iglesias Robert Stainton Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Tony Eckert Foley Recorded at Greenyworld Studios Skywalker Sound Music Recorded and Mixed at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox David's Music Studios Incompetech Studios Music Editor Chris Ledesma Music Preparation Services JoAnn Kane Music Services Arnold Matthew's Music Production Bar & Grill Post Production Telecine Services CCI Digital Telecine Colorist Bob Sackter Main Title Directed by Gabriel Garcia Taylor Grodin Mike Moon Main Title Designer David Silverman Main Title Storyboard Artist Gabriel Garcia Main Title CGI Animation Gary Mau End Title Designer Gabriel Garcia Creative Consultants Taylor Grodin Adam Katz Peter Webber Executive in Charge of Production Gabriel Garcia The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. ADVENTURES OF MYCUN EPISODE #production code here © 2008-2016 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All rights reserved. Twentieth Century Fox is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. MYCUN, MYCUN logo, MYCUN Studios, MYCUN Studios logo, and its related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of MYCUN Studios, Inc. and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. Created and Produced at CGI Entertainment 20th Century Fox Animation Closing Logos Category:Credits Category:Adventures of MYCUN